sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Bones
"Old Bones" is the seventh episode of the first season of Sons of Anarchy. Summary Employees for the Water and Power Board working near Highway 44 dig up three skeletons while laying pipes. When SAMCRO hear the news that three sets of bones have been found, an emergency club meeting is arranged at the clubhouse. Clay tells the crew that the bodies were Mayans killed in the SAMCRO-Mayan War of '91, and they need to stop the bodies from being identified. However, Clay later tells Gemma that one of the bodies is that of Lowell Harland, Sr., a mechanic at the Teller-Morrow Automotive who was killed for being a "junkie rat". His son, Lowell, Jr., is now also a mechanic at Teller-Morrow and a former drug addict. Tig is the only other who knows that Lowell, Sr. was murdered. To raise funds to buy more guns from the True IRA, the club decides to enter Half-Sack into a bare-knuckle boxing competition. Half-Sack, the former Lightweight Champion of the Armed Forces, is told to win his first five fights then take a dive in the sixth. This will allow SAMCRO to bet on his underdog opponent and earn a large pay-off. He is trained by Chibs, who recently returned from his trip with Michael McKeavey. Chibs insists he has "no booze, no weed and no pussy". This means that Cherry must be kept away from him. To test her loyalty to Half-Sack, Bobby tries to have sex with Cherry at his house, but she refuses his advances. That night, Clay, Tig and Jax go to the local hospital morgue to get the bodies. In order to sneak into the morgue unnoticed, they must make sure no one is around; Tig shows the bite mark on his buttocks (received by a dog in "Patch Over") to the nurses standing nearby, who flee in disgust. Clay tells Jax to wait outside and keep guard, while he and Tig break into the morgue. Upon finding the first dead man, Tig sets about removing his teeth with pliers – until Jax appears and offers to lend a hand. He discovers that the body has already been identified and that it is Lowell Harland, Sr. Clay claims that Lowell, Sr. was killed by the Mayans and, after exacting revenge on his killers, Clay and Tig buried all three bodies together. At the police station, Hale and Stahl, having identified the bodies, suspect Clay of the murders and decide to use their suspicions to turn Lowell, Jr. against the club. They bring him to the station and tell him of his father's fate and where he was buried. Later at Teller-Morrow, Clay tries to convince Lowell otherwise, telling him the same story he told Jax earlier. Lowell seems to have believed the police’s story, however, and goes missing. Worried that he may be a liability to the club, Clay heads off to find and kill him. He finds Lowell at a motel and puts a gun to his head, preparing to kill him. However, he has a change of heart and decides to tell Lowell the truth and bring him home. Elsewhere, Tara reveals the truth about Kohn to Jax. She explains that she dated Kohn in Chicago until he became violent. When she ended the relationship, Kohn began to stalk her, forcing her to take out a restraining order against him. Jax is furious and storms off. He reports him to Hale, who in turn informs the ATF. Upon learning that the authorities have not yet apprehended Kohn, Jax goes and hunts for him himself. He finds him at a local barber shop, throws him through a window and beats him up. He also tells him to stay away from him and Tara. Kohn fails to heed Jax's warning, however, and instead decides to break into his house, trash his son's room and urinate on the floor. He is later arrested for breaching his restraining order. Stahl tells him that his career as an ATF agent is over, and he is taken to the airport in a police car, with instructions to return to Chicago. When Jax comes home to find the house wrecked, he vows to kill Kohn. At the boxing competition, Half-Sack reaches the final. He prepares to take a dive but then sees Clay and Cherry hugging at ring-side. This brings on a sudden surge of rage and he knocks his opponent out. After the fight, he is told that he now owes the club $35,000. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps Guest Stars * Taylor Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale * Ally Walker as Agent June Stahl * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Keir O'Donnell as Lowell Harland, Jr. * James Carraway as Floyd * Taryn Manning as Cherry * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) * Michael Swiney as Engineer * Michael Boyd as Intern Featured Music 107